I'M OKAY
by Neng Nia
Summary: Saya kembali minna-san... "Kamu boleh memakai nama itu jika itu membuatmu senang," ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum. "Kamu boleh memakai semua fasilitasku, kamu bisa bernyanyi dengan sepuas hatimu, Meer-san." Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode GundamSeed Destiny. Ini TwoShot ya..


**I'M OKAY**

**Disclaimer** : Morosawa Chiaki ( SUNRISE )

Pairing: Kira Yamato x Lacus Clyne

Genre : Romaance / Fluff / Action

Rated : T

a/n : Typo(s), OOC, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

.

.

_**DON'T READ if U DON'T LIKE**_

.

.

Neng Nia Present

.

.

"Kamu yakin, ini tidak apa-apa,Kira?" tanya Athrun pada pemuda disampingnya yang sedang menyiapkan senjata api.

"Tidak apa," jawab pemuda bermata amethyst itu pada sahabatnya sambil menyelipkan pistol pada sabuk celananya. Dia melihat sahabatnya itu hanya menghelanafas, dia terlalu khawatir ternyata. "Ayo Athrun," ajak Kira kemudian.

.

.

"ini untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar dari kapal, Meyrin," ucap gadis cantik berambut pink itu dengan ceria.

"Benarkah?" tanya Meyrin sangsi.

Gadis bernama Lacus itu mengangguk, "iya, biasanya kita kalau tidak di udara pasti sedang dalam air," jawab Lacus mengingat dia dan yang lainnya memang harus selalu dalam Arc Angels. "Ah.. Kira! Athrun!" seru Lacus ketika melihat dua pemuda yang begitu dekat dengannya datang menghampiri.

"Kalian sudah siap ternyata," ucap Athrun singkat. "Ayo, kita berangkat," lanjutnya sambil menekan tombol lift yang berada didepannya.

.

.

Siang itu kota yang mereka kunjungi ini sedang ramai, ah ya saat ini mereka sedang berada di Plants, tepatnya di kota Lunar. Mereka keluar dari markas atau kapal tempur mereka yang memiliki nama Arc Angels, karena sang Puteri ingin jalan-jalan dan shoping. Tentu saja Kira menyetujuinya, mengingat mereka selalu dalam kapal. Berbeda dengan Athrun, dia kurang setuju jika mereka harus keluar seperti saat ini. Ayolah, ditempat ini ada 'Lacus' yang lainnya, dan itu artinya Lacus yang sedang bersamanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak aman untuk keluar dari Arc Angels.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, Athrun," sela Kira membuat sang sahabat menoleh kearahnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Kira sambil tersenyum. Dia kembali melihat sang sahabat menghelanafas.

Lacus keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian, dia sedang mencoba pakaian yang akan dibelinya. "Kira, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya gadis itu yang saat ini sedang memakai dress selutut berwarna ungu muda.

"Terlihat bagus untukmu," jawab Kira sambil tersenyum ramah.

Athrun melirik kiri dan kanan sekitar, walaupun Kira mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi baginya tetap tidak akan baik-baik saja. Bukan berarti dia menginginkan hal buruk terjadi, tapi ayolah.. saat ini benar—benar tidak pas jika mereka harus keluar markas seperti saat ini.

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Lacus yang kini sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian warna merah.

"Itu juga bagus," jawab Kira singkat. Dan detik berikutnya, pemuda itu melihat sang kekasih memanyunkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

"Kau ini, tidak peduli dengan yang aku pakai ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, apapun yang kamu pakai, kamu pasti terlihat cantik Lacus," ucap Kira membela diri sambil salah tingkah. Sementara Meyrin, hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan tersebut berdebat seperti itu.

.

.

Kini, mereka sedang berada dalam mobil, mereka akan menemui Meer, yaitu Lacus yang lainnya. Tadi, saat di pusat perbelanjaan, mereka mendapat pesan dari robot Haro merah milik Meer. Isi pesannya, bahwa dia akan dibunuh. Tentu saja mereka tahu kalau itu adalah jebakan. Tapi, merekapun tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan tersebut, ditambah Lacus ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi dirinya selama dia tidak berada di Plants.

.

.

"Athrun!" seru Meer saat melihat Athrun keluar dari balik tembok, gadis yang benar-benar mirip dengan Lacus itu berlari menghampiri Athrun.

"Jangan mendekat, kami tahu ini jebakan,'' ucap Athrun sambil menodongkan pistol dan diikuti dengan keluarnya Lacus, Kira dan Meyrin dari balik tembok. Athrun melihat ekspresi Meer berubah kaget, ketika matanya menatap gadis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Meer-san," sapa Lacus dengan ramahnya. "Ayo, kita pergi, bukannya kamu meminta tolong padaku?" ajak Lacus dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis didepannya.

Meer melangkah mundur, "ti-tidak mungkin!" jerit Meer, membuat semua yang berada disana Kaget. "Aku Lacus! Aku lacus yang asli!" serunya lagi.

"Meer, tenanglah.." ucap Athrun berusaha menenangkan gadis yang terlihat syok didepannya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang!" Jerit Meer dengan cepat tangannya mengambil pistol dari tasnya, dan langsung akan menembakannya pada Lacus yang berdiri disisi Athrun. Namun sia-sia, belum juga Meer menarik pelatuknya, Athrun sudah terlebih dahulu menembakan peluru pada pistolnya, sehingga terjatuh. Meer pun ikut terjatuh, "a-aku.. aku Lacus, su-suaraku.. wajahku.. aku Lacus," ucap Meer dengan suara terdengar parau.

"Kamu boleh memakai nama itu jika itu membuatmu senang," ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum. "Kamu boleh memakai semua fasilitasku, kamu bisa bernyanyi dengan sepuas hatimu, Meer-san."

Meer terdiam, dia meremas rok nya. Matanya panas, dia ingin menangis. Ingin minta maaf pada gadis yang dengan baiknya mengijinkan dia memakai namanya.

Kira yang sedari tadi dalam sikap siaga, melihat burung robotnya terbang dengan gelisah. Mata kira melebar, ketika melihat sebuah senapan yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak mengarah pada Lacus. "Lacus! Athrun! Awas!"

Detik berikutnya, suara tembakan terdengar dan dengan sigapnya Athrun membawa lari Lacus. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sampai saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Kira memeluk gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan erat, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira yang kemudian mendapat sebuah anggukan dari gadis yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka baku tembak, akhirnya kini mereka bisa keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Mereka melihat kanpten Mwu La Flaga datang dengan Akatsuki (gundam Cagalli), "kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya kapten Mwu.

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Kira. Dia melirik Lacus yang tengah berdiri disamping Meer, syukurlah tidak ada yang terluka. "Kapten Mwu, tolong bawa Lacus kembali ke markas," pinta Kira sambil menengadah menatap gundam berwarna emas didepannya.

"Baiklah, ayo Puteri," jawab Mwu sambil menaruh tangan Akatsuki depan anak muda di depannya. Dia melihat Lacus sudah menaiki tangan gundam tersebut.

"Kau juga, Meer," ucap Kira sambil tersenyum. "Naiklah."

Meer terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka begitu baik padanya. Padahal dia membantu Sarah untuk menjebak mereka. Untuk menyingkirkan Lacus yang asli, tapi kenapa mereka malah melindunginya? Kenapa?

"Meer?" ulang Lacus yang melihat gadis yang berdiri disamping Kira itu hanya terdiam. Lacus tersenyum ketika matanya melihat Meer mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangan Akatsuki, sampai mata Lacus sedikit memicing ketika dari jauh, wanita yang bernama Sarah mengangkat tangannya. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu, iya tangan nya menodongkan pistol. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis berambut pink itu melompat dari tangan Akatsuki. "Kira!"

Suara tembakanpun terdengar.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

I'm back…. Datang dengan TwoShot fanfiction pertama saya untuk Gundam Seed / Gundam Seed Destiny..

Lupakan dengan tumpukan fanfict yang tidak diupdate lagi heheheh

Gomen…

Thanks for reading.. Bye


End file.
